


Spoils

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: After battle, a few drops of blood.
Kudos: 2
Collections: 31 Days (2021), The Lemonade Cafe





	Spoils

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, January 7/And all my veins pump blood into my throat

Duane moved quickly to Lasswell's side, sure that the others were distracted with gathering materials and bounty-bits from the pack of monsters they'd just finished off. He was bleeding, as he'd needed to be. It was not a deep wound, but it seemed wasteful nonetheless not to offer a few drops to Lasswell. Nobody was looking... 

Or at least they weren't looking to see Duane offering his wrist and Lasswell, a haunted expression on his face, leaning quick to accept. Duane said nothing, and Lasswell did not linger. The chatter of the others should have covered up the pounding of his heart that he could feel in his throat, but... 

"Thank you," Lasswell murmured as he licked his lips clean. 

Sometimes, there was further murmuring about how Duane didn't need to use all of his skills, as if that would stop him from doing what he could. He knew that the group cared about him, which was strange enough unto itself, and all he could ever think to do was care for them back. 

That meant using the skills he had, and that meant his blood. 

Besides, the small moments he got with Lasswell were always worth it. 

"You're welcome."


End file.
